


Broken leg and two sweaters

by 1LuckyDetective1



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LuckyDetective1/pseuds/1LuckyDetective1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the TEW Holiday Exchange and this is for Secret Mobius Agent #17<br/>A short holiday theme fiction featuring a grumpy Sebastian with a broken leg. A little Seb/Joseph and guest starring Laura and Ruben Victoriano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken leg and two sweaters

Ruben had a full day plan of dissecting and avoiding doing anything good for humanity. His sister Laura however thought otherwise.  
“No I refuse” Ruben said as Laura asked if he would like to go with her to visit Sebastian at the hospital.  
“It wasn’t a request Ruben” Laura folded her arms over her chest and glared at her brother. “He broke his leg saving you remember” A few days ago, Sebastian and Joseph was assigned to protect Ruben who was receiving death threats. Then the man tried to make good on his word and Sebastian ended up tackling him out a window. Luckily he landed on the suspect and only broke his left leg.  
“That’s his job to protect me!” Ruben snapped and quickly regret it as his sister look of disapproval intensified.  
“Very well” Ruben caved in.

Local cop saves bother to local humanitarian Laura Victoriano It was all over the news and Sebastian even made it on the front cover. However, Sebastian could care less at the moment. His cast itches and he was stuck in the hospital.  
“I see you’re still in a jolly mood” Joseph noticed Sebastian unhappy look as he entered the room and Sebastian just grunted. As thanks for saving Ruben, Laura paid for Sebastian’s hospital bills and even got him a deluxe suite complete with privacy and cable tv. But the food still sucked  
“On the Brightside, the doctors did say you can leave in a few days. You just can’t work until that leg completely heals”  
Another grunt  
“Sebastian?” Both Sebastian and Joseph turned around and saw Laura and Ruben enter the hospital. Laura smiled at the police officers while Ruben merely looked at them.  
“We wanted to see how you were doing” Laura said while Ruben rolled his eyes.  
“Fine really” Sebastian forced a smile as he noticed Ruben lack of care.  
“And I knitted these two sweaters for the both of you!” Laura produced two well package gift boxes to both Sebastian and Joseph. Thanking her, the two of them carefully unwrapped it to uncover ugly Christmas sweaters. And by ugly, it was beyond anything both Sebastian and Joseph could truly describe into words.  
“Is…is quite…lovely” Joseph picked his words carefully as he unfolded the sweater and stared at it wondering what creature was on his sweater.  
“I’m glad you like it! I think a reindeer on your sweater seemed fitting” Laura said while Ruben just looked at the sweater.  
Reindeer? How is this a reindeer? Joseph stared hard at the….creature on the sweater and then looked at Ruben who just mouthed out “just wear it” and Joseph put it on. Sebastian unwrapped his gift to find a surprising normal looking snowman on his sweater.  
“Ruben knitted your sweater actually” Laura said while Ruben behind her shook his head no. Sebastian looked closely and noticed the tag on the back was cut off. Joseph glared at him with envy.  
“Wow thanks” Sebastian smiled at Ruben and meant it.  
“Yeah whatever” Ruben replied but noted the appreciation.  
“I would stay longer. But before I go, here are some home baked cookies” Laura sighed and place a red round container on Sebastian’s night stand. “I have a business to tend to.” As Laura left, Ruben pointed at the container of cookies and made a silent gagging throat gesture before he followed his sister out. Without thinking about it, Sebastian swiftly knocked the container into the waste basket.  
“No keep it on” Sebastian said as Joseph was in the process of removing the sweater. “It looks good on you”  
“Even with this…reindeer on it” Joseph asked staring at it.  
“Is cute…in a twilight zone horror freak show kinda of way, but cute” Sebastian smirked and motioned him to come closer. Joseph sat down near Sebastian who reached over to picked at the sweater.  
“How the hell does she think this is a reindeer?” Sebastian plucked at the yarn that was part of the creature. Sebastian begin to pull at it to see if he could remove the creature.  
“I wouldn’t advise that” Joseph cautioned seeing that Sebastian seemed to be deforming it the creature with his pulling. “Besides, I have something else in mind for that hand to do” Joseph bend over and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian gently broke away from the kiss and smile teasingly “And what’s that?”  
“I got papers for you to sign”


End file.
